1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery equipment and more particularly to arrow supports for archery equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of arrow rests are known for use on or as part of archery bows. These arrow rests perform the function of at least partially supporting the mid-portion of an arrow. In general an arrow rest must support an arrow when it is held in a shooting position and when the arrow is projected or cast. Also, the arrow rest must not interfere with the drawing or release of the arrow and bow string. Further, when the arrow is projected or cast, the arrow rest must guide the arrow but not damage its shaft or vanes. Some arrow rests shown in the prior art have been moderately successful in achieving these functions.
An additional functional need for arrow rests or supports is encountered when the arrow must be held in a ready-to-draw position and the bow is tilted or rotated radially. This situation often occurs when hunting. To some extent, it also occurs during casual target practice and the like. For example, when a hunter or a target shooter needs to be ready to quickly draw and shoot an arrow, the arrow must already be nocked or time will be wasted. However, with the arrow nocked, the mid-portion of the arrow often slips from the arrow rest. Besides being an incovenience, if this slipping occurs during the time for drawing and shooting, the arrow is sure to be miscast. The likelihood of the arrow slipping from the arrow rest is especially a problem for a hunter since hunters often are in awkward positions and have other uses for their hands.
Although some arrow rests shown in the prior art provide a complete radial support of the mid-portion of an arrow, these arrow rests have not been completely satisfactory. For example, U.S. patents to Day (U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,997) and Dye (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,676) show resilient plastic guides which snap above and below an arrow to radially support the mid-portion of the arrow. These supporting guides are glued to the side of the archery bow in a plane parallel to the axis of the arrow. Of the disadvantages of the Day and Dye inventions, the most important is the hindrance they create to the passage of the vanes or feathers disposed on the rear portion of the arrow shaft. These vanes are delicate and are easily damages. Also, this hindrance to passage of the vanes can reduce the accuracy of the arrow when it is cast. Furthermore, the Day and Dye inventions are not easily attached and removed to and from a bow.
Other U.S. patents which show arrow rests which are interesting yet unsatisfactory, for one reason or another, are Cameron (U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,593); Shankland (U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,755); Hoyt, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,607); and Troncosco, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854). Clearly, however, these inventions do not show an arrow rest which achieves the advantages and features shown by the invention described herein.